A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like). For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device.
In some instances, a user may use a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like) in proximity to a broadcast. For instance, a user may watch a television broadcast while interacting with a mobile device.